Just Thicker Water
by TaylorPaige24
Summary: A brother's bond is strong. Soda and Pony's bond was strong. There was someone else though. Someone who taught Soda everything about being a big brother. They had a bond too. One-Shot.


**A/N: **I'm still doing LUTF I just like playing around with stuff. Brotherly fluff primarily.

**Disclaimer: **S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders.

* * *

><p>"How much longer do we have to wait?" the three year old whined and kicked his chair.<p>

Darry flipped through a children's book and groaned. He wished his dad had taken him with him. He was old enough to see his baby brother or sister come in the world. "Dunno, buddy."

"Well…I was wondering. Where do babies come from?"

Darry paused and sat the book down. "What?"

Soda looked embarrassed and took another run at the question. "Babies, Darwy. How do they get here?"

Darry sputtered. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of the best story to tell. He didn't even really... "Ask Daddy."

"Daddy's not here. Don't you know?" Soda asked quietly. Disappointment lined his small little red face. "I thought you knew everything."

Darry straightened up in his chair and thought quickly. "I do! I'm the big brother so yeah!"

"Then where do they come from?" He waved his hands, anxious to know this great secret.

Darry shrugged. "From God."

"God?"

Yeah, that sounds right. He heard that in church one time. "When a mommy and daddy love each other they ask God for a baby and then he puts it in the mommy's tummy and then they take it out."

Satisfied with the answer, Soda nodded. "I want a brofer."

"Bro-_ther_," Darry corrected impatiently. "Why not a sister?"

Soda kicked his legs back in forth. He was so excited he couldn't stand it. "I wanna be a big brofer like you."

"Really?"

Soda smiled a shit-eating grin. That was going to get him in trouble down the road. "Uh-huh! I think it'd be fun to take care of a brofer...like you do wif' me."

Darry hadn't even realized it. His dad had told him when Soda was born that it was his job to look out for him but he did it without thinking most of the time. It just came naturally. Then he thought about it. Soda would really make a great big brother.

"Will you teach me?"

"Teach you what?" he asked, confused.

Soda said it like it was obvious, "How to be a good big brofer like you. I wanna be just like you, Dar."

* * *

><p>Soda flung open the poster covered door and stomped over to Darry who was lying on his bed reading a book he had to read for school. The ten year old's red face grew redder as Darry ignored him.<p>

Darry didn't look up as he responded: "Yeah, Soda?"

"You lied to me." Soda's little hands tightened in fists.

Too focused into his book, it took a minute for the accusation to register. Darry sat up and arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You told me babies came from God," he said with a whine. "Everyone at school made fun of me. Then they told me where real babies come from."

Darry tried to remember the conversation. He could barely remember what he had for supper last night let alone a conversation he had with him when they were kids. "So-"

"Steve told me where babies come from for real." He looked down at the floor. "Did you really lie to me, Dar?"

Darry stood and glared down at his brother. "Hey, you were what, three? I wasn't much older. It wasn't a lie," he insisted. "I told you in a way you'd understand."

Soda stepped back and thought about this. "Just an explanation for a little kid?" he asked as he eyed Darry with suspicion.

"That's right. They do kinda come from God."

"Really?" Soda wondered.

Darry patted the bed making Soda sit beside him. "Absolutely. I'm you big brother. It's my job to make sure you know everything I know and it's my job to explain things to you...like making babies."

"Steve says you do with your _penis_...is that true?"

Darry clenched his jaw. He'd rather he had explained this earlier or even Dad instead of a ten year old who thought he knew everything anyway. "Yeah, little buddy...when you're older! And with someone you love."

"How much older?"

"Thirty...at least. When you get older I'll explain it more. Don't...don't listen to everything Steve tells ya either. He ain't as smart as he thinks."

Soda nodded but the suspicion remained on his face as he looked over at Darry. "Will you tell me everything?"

Darry nodded. "I'm your big brother. It's my job."

* * *

><p>Darry stood at the door and watched his brother woof down another bag of chips as he flipped through a car magazine. He's been doing this all week. No one really noticed except Mom and her excuse was that he was growing.<p>

"What happened to your eye?"

Soda chomped on another chip and turned the page. "Playin' football with Steve in gym."

Darry shook his head and entered the room. He stood over the eight year old. He was small for his age. Pony was bigger than he was just at two years younger. Soda had always been a frail child.

"Why are you eattin' so much?" Soda shrugged, unconcerned. "Come on, I'm no dummy."

Soda looked up for the first time letting Darry see the damage up close. The eye was swollen to a point where it was almost shut. It was red all over- fresh. Darry gently reached out to touch it, causing Soda to jump back.

"What happened?" Darry crossed his arms, becoming serious. "Don't go lyin' again either or I'll call Mom up here."

Soda's eyes got big. That was the last thing he wanted. "Alright, alright, Dar." He threw the magazine down and huffed. "Tommy Jenkins has been stealin' my lunch money. I didn't have any today and he sorta hit me."

Darry crossed his eyes. "Isn't Tommy a fifth grader?"

Soda solemnly nodded. "I'm gonna handle it...tomorrow."

Darry put his index finger under his brother's chin and examined the damage. "What? So he can do this to the rest of your face?"

Soda jerked away, offended. "I can take care of it myself, Darry...I can!"

_"Curtis!" Soda's skin crawled and a chill ran down his spin. "Where ya goin' in such a hurry now?"_

_Soda sighed. He was alone. Why did he have to be alone? "To lunch, Tommy." The big boy cut in front of the small eight year old. "Move."_

_Tommy laughed, exchanging a sly look with his friends. "Well look who's big and tough now?" He got down to Soda's level. "How old are ya, like four. Come on, hit me. I double dog dare you!"_

_Soda looked around at all the older boys laughing at him. He could feel his stomach rumble. He balled his fists up and shoved Tommy. Tommy didn't move._

_All the boys snickered and hollowed. Tommy barely had to lift a finger to then lay Soda on the ground and stand over his body. "You got a lot of nerve kid. I respect that. Now, I won't go so hard on your face."_

_Soda closed his eyes and braced himself when he heard a loud bang. He didn't feel anything. He peeked his eyes open to see Darry cornering Tommy into a row of lockers, a finger in his chest. Darry towered over the boy._

_"We got a problem, Tom?" Darry asked sternly._

_Tommy gulped. "Stay out of this Curtis. It doesn't concern you."_

_"He's my kid brother," he addressed. "And it'd be mighty appreciated if you leave him alone...got me?" Tommy nervously nodded and Darry released his grip._

_Soda stared as Tommy and his followers ran into the cafeteria, not even looking back._

_Darry bent over, picking up Soda's books and handing them to him. He chuckled. "Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to throw a punch, kid."_

* * *

><p>His head was spinning. His stomach was in knots. He felt like someone had just poisoned him. He bent back over the toilet and emptied his stomach out for the third time that night. This was horrible.<p>

"Beer don't look too good comin' out as it does coming in, does it?"

Soda held onto his stomach. "You gonna tell on me?"

Darry quietly shut the door behind them and searched through the medicine cabinet. "I find it pretty amusing myself." He handed him two pills. "Next time though..."

"Thanks," Soda moaned, drowning the pills. "This is the worst."

Darry couldn't help but laugh. He'd been in the same position plenty of times. "Just remember this next time you decide to let Two-Bit take you to Buck's."

Soda groaned and held his side as he got sick again. "Never. Again."

Darry knew what he was saying. He'd said it himself plenty of times. "Just remember this when Ponyboy decides to be stupid and be like his big bro."

Soda lied his head on the cold bathroom floor. He was dying. That was it. "He's too good for that."

Darry smirked. Ponyboy wasn't all that good. He knew there'd be a time where Soda was standing in the same place he was now. "Seriously though, you get drunk again, call me. You drive or get in the car with someone and I'll kick your ass all the way to Texas. Got me?"

Soda moaned and groaned in pain yet again. "God, make it stop!"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

Soda rolled over and held his head. Of course not. Darry bent over, forcing the water down his throat. "I mean it now. Don't let this become a habit. It's not something you need to get into."

"Trust me. Never. Ever. Again."

Darry laughed. Yeah right.

* * *

><p>He stared out the window. Today had been a long day. Still no sign of Pony and then this. He just wanted to crawl up in a ball and shut everything out for a while. He wanted to go back to a week ago when everything was perfect.<p>

"I picked up some dinner," Darry hollered from the back door. "You ok?" Darry asked gently, expecting Soda to nod yes as he had for the past three days when asked this question. Soda wiped his face and turned around. Darry sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "So-"

"Any word on Pone?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, little buddy." Soda sighed, making his breathing shake. Darry walked towards him and sat down beside him on the sofa. "Wanna talk about it?"

The tears gathering hard in his eyes. "S-Sandy...she's pregnant."

Darry felt his heart come out his butt. Not this. This...this just wasn't happening. Not now. Not with everything else going on. Why now? He had taught him better than this. "God, So-"

"It's not mine."

His heart when back up and came out through his mouth. A small relief came over him, then regret. He looked at Soda and the tears flooding out. How could Sandy be so cruel? Heat and anger overwhelmed Darry. He felt his hands go into fists. Soda was a great guy any girl would be lucky to have. He was the most unselfish person he knew. He was furious.

Then he saw the sadness written all over his brother's face. "Buddy, I'm so sorry."

Soda sniffed. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me we'll get him back." He turned and looked at Darry. "Please promise me he'll come home, Dar. I-I can't take it if he doesn't. I-I need him!"

Darry grabbed hold of his shoulders making Soda burry his head in his chest. Darry grabbed a fist full of his hair and hugged him tight. He controlled his own tears as he soothed his brother's.

"We're gonna get him, little buddy. I promise we'll get him back!"

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

"Nothing, go away."

"But-"

"I said go away, Pone...just, not now!"

Darry hadn't heard Soda talk to Pony like that in a while. It caught his attention and when Soda appeared in the door way of the kitchen, he just knew something wasn't right.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Darry stared at the piece of paper he was clenching. Somehow he knew what it was...he was just hoping he was wrong. "Sit."

Soda looked at the floor as his hands shook around the crumbled up piece of paper. Darry got up and sat beside the guy, his hand going to Soda's back and rubbing it. They didn't say anything. Darry knew. God he knew. He was just praying this wouldn't happen.

"That the letter?"

Soda couldn't even breathe as he nodded. Tears were soaking the paper and his hands. "I-I can't do this! I can't kill anyone! I can't even shoot a gun!"

Darry squeezed his shoulders and stayed strong. "I know."

"Why me! Why did they fucking have to pick me out of everyone else!" He slammed his fists on the table. "God, why me? I can't do this, Darry! I can't do it!"

Darry pulled the shaking boy into his chest as he felt his heart sink. He needed to stay strong. He couldn't break down now. Not now. "Yes you can, little buddy. You're gonna do it...and you're gonna come back."

"You don't know that!"

Darry pushed his out and grabbed his face. "You listen to me: You're gonna come home damnit! You're gonna come home and be fine! You're gonna fight for your life, your country, and your family! You're not going to give up and lie down and die on me! You got me?"

Soda tried to take a breath as he nodded. "Darry I'm scared."

"I am too, little buddy. You gotta stay strong though. You're gonna me ok."

* * *

><p>Soft music was playing. Darry knew it was all wrong and Soda would have hated it, but he ignored the small things. Pony stayed by his side. Occasionally Darry would hug his side just to show that he was there. Darry knew the kid was dying inside. <em>He<em> was dying inside.

There were flowers everywhere. Some guys in suits were also there. Some people that he got to know and where there to pay their respects. There were American flags everywhere.

Everyone was there. The whole town almost. There wasn't a dry eye in the room either.

Everyone had to say something. Steve, even on crutches, hobbled up and gave a small speech before he broke down and had to be helped off stage. He was going to need a lot of help for a while.

Darry went next, saving Pony's for last because he knew it'd be the best. He stared at the flag draped across the small wooden casket. It was closed. It had to be.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the piece of paper he had scribbled on. "Hey. Um, Soda was my baby brother. It was always my job to look after...him and believe me, he got the easy one with Pony. I had to watch this one like a hawk."

That got a few laughs.

He went on: "Soda was a happy kid...always. There was only a few times that he wasn't. He could cry though. He wasn't afraid to do that and I sorta respected him for it. I never really told him that."

He took a deep breath. "You couldn't not love Sodapop...he wouldn't let you. I never thought I'd be here...not right now putting my nineteen year old brother to rest."

He looked to the audience. Ponyboy gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna miss his smile. He had the best smile. I'd come home after the worst day...and he'd be there, his blue mashed-potatoes on the stove and big goofy grin on his face."

More laughs.

"He was my baby brother...and I couldn't protect him." His voice cracked. "I couldn't protect him from..._this_ and God knows I wish I could've."

He looked beside him at the place where his lifeless brother lied. He couldn't control himself anymore and tears started to flow. "I'm gonna miss ya, little buddy. Tell Mom and Dad I love 'em. Take care of them for me. I love you, Sodapop."

He bent over the casket, letting everything out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dad!"<p>

The tired man got out of his chair and headed over to his oldest son. "Yeah?"

They were gathered over the family album. Pictures were all over the floor. Some he didn't even remember. He hadn't looked at this thing in forever. His daughter pointed to one of the pictures on the floor. One of two boys bent over looking at the biggest fish they'd ever seen. "Who's this?"

Darry got down on the floor and smiled at the picture. "That's me and your uncle, Sodapop."

"The one that died in the war?"

Darry nodded and picked up the picture. There was so much life and memories packed into it. He remembered every part of that day. "You woulda' loved him...he would've loved you guys. Sodapop always liked kids."

"Daddy, are you ok?"

Darry wiped his face and stared at the picture. They were both so happy. He hadn't seen a picture of the both of them in years. "Yeah, sweetheart. Daddy just misses Sodapop."

"He was your little brother?" his son asked.

Darry nodded and sniffled. "Yeah. God I wish you guys could have met him. He would have spoiled you rotten."

Both kids looked at their father. They looked up to him like nothing else. They had never seen him this way before. "Daddy...are you cryin'?"

Darry stroked the little's girl's hair and wiped his nose. "Go help Mommy for a minute will ya?"

He studied the photo for what seemed like hours. He went through all of them. He remembered his little brother and the fun times they had running around town, exploring things and getting into trouble. He remembered late nights when Soda would get scared and timidly crawl into Darry's bed. He remembered the long nights after Mom and Dad died where they just stayed up and talked and cried.

Darry would be in his lowest state and all it'd take was one shit-eating grin from Soda that would change anything.

Soda could change anyone's mood. Everyone loved Soda. He had been what kept Darry together with their parent's death and Pony's disappearance. He would have crumbled and crashed if it wasn't for Soda. They'd cried together. They'd grown up together. Sodapop was his baby brother...and God did he love that kid.

And God did he miss him.

"I love ya...little buddy. Take care up there. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you emjoyed and thank you for reading. Reviews would be nice. :)


End file.
